Stuck
by liquidbanana
Summary: Due to a certain humorous angel, Dean and Castiel are now stuck together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Just what the f--"

"Dean!" Sam motioned to the diner they were currently occupying, a handful of children could be seen seated nearby them. "Can't you cut down on the profanity while we're in public?"

"Kinda hard when you're strapped to a friggin' angel!" slamming his hand down onto their table, pulling another arm with it. They were separated by almost three inches of air, according to the angel this was the work of an old, but powerful spell. To Dean it fell like there was an invisible rope was tied to their wrists, he could only feel it when they tried to pull their hands away, and both men didn't look too happy about it.

"Dean, calm down, we'll find out how to break it" Castiel reassured the latter, he sat beside Dean and was one of the current problems on hand.

The second one was Uriel.

_It had all happened a few hours ago, just after the Winchester brothers wrapped up a vengeful spirit case in Harlan, Iowa. Dean had gone into another spat with the angel about how he couldn't stop Lucifer, and Castiel had reassured Dean that in due time, he would, it was God's plan._

_"Well to hell with God's plan, don't you think if I was supposed to do something, God would of told us to already?" _

_"In time, Dean, God's plan is just," the angel took a few more steps towards Dean, eyes fixated on the other, growing tired at this constant argument, today this particular argument had gone on over an hour._

_"Just? Lilith is out there breaking the seals while we're here with our fingers up our asses, that's just? It's been months, Cas and we've done nothing!" kicking the nearest motel chair over Dean took a swing at the angel, the blow hit but fell like Dean had just punched a brick wall._

_Castiel, unfazed by the blow, continued with a line similar to what Dean heard before, "I can easily throw you back into hell Dean, show some respect."_

_"Respect for an angel who does nothing? You guys are all dicks, I can't stop Lucifer and we haven't been doing anything."_

_Sam had left their motel in search of restocking hunting supplies, so he said, and Uriel, his patience had run out long ago._

_"Castiel, you and this mud monkey are drawing my patience thin," Uriel spoke as he rose up from his seat._

_Glancing at his comrade Castiel sighed and lifted his hands up in defeat. "Dean, this is the first time in 2,000 years we've been on Earth, we are working, be patient."_

_"No, fuck this Cas I quit," promptly giving the angels a middle finger and making his way to leave the motel._

_"Dean Winchester, I suggest you stop before I resort to my, angel mojo, as you call it," Uriel smirked, challenging the human. Castiel glanced at his comrade and moved over to Dean placing an arm on the other's shoulder trying to stop him._

_"You guys need me, you won't do anything," turning to Uriel he continued, "so try it."_

_And with a smirk, Uriel left. At first nothing happened, then without warning, Dean's left hand and Castiel's right snapped together sticking the two in their current problem._

Now at the diner, Dean was currently attempting to use Ruby's knife to saw the invisible tether.

"The knife works on demons, not angelic jokes."

"Shut up Sammy, you got any better ideas?" pointing the knife at his brother the older asked, a passing by waitress dropped her tray of food in shock and ran into the back of the diner.

"Dean, I suggest you and your brother be leaving now."

The brothers looked at each other then at the current manager on the phone behind the front desk, calling what they assumed were the police.

Dean and Sam promptly left with angel in Dean's tow.

* * *

So that's the prologue, not too long, hopefully the rest comes out longer!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The trio had left the diner and were now heading out of state to a new hunt location. Dean insisted that Sam drove his baby, there was 'no way in hell' as Dean put it that Castiel was driving. With the angel on his left side, it made climbing in and out of the car, awkward to say the least.

"Can't you just use some of you angel juice and break this thing, Cas?" Dean pointed to their wrists with his free right hand.

"Unfortunately no, Uriel's magic is suppressing my powers while I am in this current state."

"Great," smacking the vacant shotgun seat's back Dean continued, "so we're stuck with an angel running on empty this until Chuckles gets his fill of this."

"For now, yes." was the only reply Dean got from the angel.

Sam looked through the rear view mirror, "For the time being, you two should lay low, I'll look into this one on my own."

"No way, Sammy," Dean leaned over the seat to look at his brother, "we're hunting together."

"Yeah, with a powerless angel stuck to you? Dean come on, be serious, what if Lilith got a hold of you two?" asking while waiting for their current red light to turn green Sam sighed.

"This is just fucking perfect!" Dean shouted out of his open window, which happened to be right beside an elderly woman in her car. She shot Dean one of the _most_ disgusted faces he has ever seen, before their light changed and Sam sped off. Dean face palmed, today just wasn't his day.

* * *

They arrived in Edgemont, South Dakota an hour later than they expected, Dean blamed Sam's driving and horrible taste in music. When he was driving and Metallica was blaring, the two were almost always early. He took a glance at Castiel, the angel had remained silent almost the entire trip, only talking when spoken to.

Sam dropped Dean and Castiel off at an nearby motel, but not before Dean warned Sam, he oh so nicely put it: 'you scratch her, you're waking up bald next." Then drove off, probably to the nearest morgue or crime scene, there had been some recent deaths and rumors had it their hearts were missing, sounded like a werewolf to them.

Dean strode into the reception room slapping down one of his many credit cards, "One room, two beds, please."

The woman looked to Dean, then to Castiel and back again before fixing her glasses, "Two?" she repeated making sure she was correct, adding a wink in there.

Choking on air, Dean looked at Castiel, who was completely puzzled. Sure, people joked about him and Sam but hell they were brothers and used to it, but him and _Cas_? That was just... no.

"Yeah two." Snatching up the keys and card then stomping off with his dignity still intact and a confused angel behind him.

"What was that about, Dean?" The angel looked over the room, it was almost the same as the Winchester's previous room, only the colour was different. Walking around a bit, as much as he could without pulling the other with him, Castiel started to sit down on a chair beside the other.

"Everyone's a fucking pervert, I'm taking a nap." Pulling the angel with him, Dean flopped down onto the bed, Castiel helplessly sat on the bed across from Dean, the gap between the was a mere twelve inches, Dean would of been fine, if that angel stopped looking at him. "dude, can you stop it? That's giving me goosebumps."

Castiel said nothing but continued watching, Dean was starting to wonder if the angel ever--

A ring cut him off in mid thought, pulling out his cellphone Dean answered it, already knowing who it was. He recited their motel number and within seconds of hanging up Sam was knocking at their door.

* * *

There's the first chapter, about the same length as the first, although I had planned for it to be longer, sorry guys!  
I'm already starting the second chapter right now, so hopefully it won't take as long as this one did coming out~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Their suspicions had been right all along: it was a werewolf. A recently turned werewolf but a werewolf nonetheless. Dean had insisted on going, even though Sam disagreed at first, it was a lot harder to run from a werewolf when you are stuck with an angel. Even more so when said angel tries to fight with limited powers.

The trio had tracked the suspected man down, an art student at the local college. Sam had done all the investigating they needed as it was very awkward interviewing people with an angel with no street smarts to the human world. But in the end the brothers had been right, the man was their werewolf.

Dean had missed the werewolf by mere inches as the creature aimed for a quick escape. Castiel had raised his hand in an attempt to 'mojo' the werewolf down but only succeeded in knocking over a pile of small paint canisters above his own head sending a torrent of colours down onto his hair and the tan coat. And with that distraction, Sam had taken the werewolf off guard sending three bullets into the wolf's chest as he collapsed onto the floor.

Dean took one look at Castiel, covered in too many colours to count and started howling with laughter.

Castiel seemed to bristle at the laughter before insisting the three of them should head back to their motel for the night. Sam had cracked a grin; it wasn't every day you saw an angel who looked like a unicorn had just been vomited on.

* * *

That evening they were visited by Uriel.

Castiel had managed to get most of the paint out of his hair but his coat was another story. Luckily for him the coat had prevented any paint from getting to his suit so a change of clothes was not necessary but a wash of his coat was. While in the midst of a brother conversation about their next hunt Castiel listened intently, he would actually join in from time to time, not a lot mind you, but he knew when his comments were wanted. Small boxes of takeout food were scattered across the motel table as they occupied three of the four chairs when their 'friend' paid them a visit.

"My, my Castiel," the brothers turned to the man Castiel was already staring at. "Enjoying your time here much?"

"Uriel, stop this it's childish," Castiel stood up pulling up an unsuspecting Dean and making him knock over his chair.

Uriel paced in the room, a small smile played his face as he let out a small chuckle. "You two haven't figured this out yet? Castiel I would have expected more from you."

"Release me, our brothers and sisters will not take too lightly to what you have been doing." Castiel's eyes had narrowed.

"Have been doing? But this is just a little harmless fun, brother," he shrugged.

"Harmless fun? Listen up here, Chuckles," Dean had spoken up, pointing a finger directly at Uriel before he pointed at his and Castiel's wrists. "This here isn't harmless fun if you want Sam and I to continue helping you dicks then let us go."

"So now you have the authority to order around angels? Be glad we have work for you," Uriel set his sight on Castiel, "And Castiel, enjoy your little, vacation."

And with that, Uriel was once again gone.

* * *

Dean had shouted some more profanities and Sam had wondered if the motel owner was going to kick them out. But within fifteen minutes the elder brother had settled down and cracked open a bottle beer hoping to forget about Uriel. About to take a swig of his drink, Dean looked at Castiel who had only moved when Dean had pulled him and with a grin he passed his drink to the angel. Earning a quite puzzled look he spoke up:

"You're on vacation now I guess, might as well live it up."

Slowly Castiel accepted the drink, hesitated for a moment, then took a small sip before replying.

"Thank you."

The two had seemed to completely forget Sam was in the room and honestly Sam didn't notice either. All Sam could do was look where the invisible tether was, which now held the distance of a foot; he was starting to get a theory, but he would have to test it before bringing it to the other's knowledge.

* * *

Ooooh Sammy's catching on!

I have to give you guys a BIG apology here, I truly meant to get this up sooner. But I've been bogged down with almost everything imaginable, maybe that's only half true but I am still sorry! Thank you small amount of people who keep reading this, glad you guys like the idea too~ I do intend on completing this story, and I'm aiming to get another chapter up before the week is over. Hopefully I can keep this goal! Honestly I have two other small stories in the works, one's a short Dean/Castiel story revolving around 5.04 and the other is a general Sam and Dean one, I'm aiming both to be fairly humorous and to actually complete them and not scrap like the other 90% of my work. Hahaha.


End file.
